Love of an Outlaw
by Badassjaz
Summary: What if Rockstar went through with Arthur's second live intrest? In this story they did. SadiexArthur
1. Chapter 1: Clements point

**So, made another story. I was playing Red Dead earlier and thought 'I wonder what would have happened if rockstar did go through with the Sadie and Arthur love story thing' so I decided to fulfill that with a fanfiction. If you hadn't guessed already, this is a Sadie Arthur story.****This takes place in Chapter 3, Clemens Point, outside of Rhodes**

**Sadie Pov**

I hated that I wasn't allowed to leave camp. With Jake I could do whatever I pleased, we shared the work. No, I had to help Mr. Pearson with cooking. Which I hate by the way. So when he asked Arthur to run into town for him I begged to go with him.

"You want to go running with the boys. Let's go run errands."

He seemed annoyed but I didn't care. I was just glad to leave camp.

"Better than syaing here with this lump"

Mr. Pearson and Arthur rolled their eyes. Mr. Pearson handed Arthur a letter. We hopped in the wagon and we were on our way.

Eventually we made it to town. Arthur handed me a list of supplies to get from the store and he went to the post office. I decided to follow him.

"What? Too scared to go into the general store by yourself?"

I shook my head.

"No. Just figured you could use some protection"

He rolled his eyes and continued on.

He sent the letter and walked over to the general store.

I should get new clothes... something I'd feel more comfortable in then this stupid dress.

"Arthur, you get the supplies. I think I'll get some different clothes"

He waved me off.

"Sure thing"

I bought the clothes and left not seeing Arthur anywhere. I look around and eventually found him sitting on the bench very clearly asleep. His hat covering his face.

So I grabbed his hat allowing the sun to go directly into his eyes waking him.

I set the hat on my head.

"Wake up lazy ass"

He glared at me while I just smiled down at him. He stood, yanked his hat off my head and set it on his own.

"Oh fuck off"

I chuckled following him onto the wagon. He handed me the reins.

"How about you drive back"

I gladly took the reins. We drove in silence, then the Lemonye raiders decided to shoot us. Arthur grabbed the reins and parked the wagon quickly, jumping off.

"Here!"

He threw me one of his pistols. Yes, I said one. He had double pistols.

And Of course this is the only pistol I wasn't confident in using. Jake never showed me, I was better with rifles.

Me and Arthur hid behind the wagon. He shot at them, killing them with one shot while I kept missing. They shot Arthur's leg. He dropped his gun in pain and grabbed at his ankle.

It was up to me to kill the last one. I aimed and got him in one shot. I ran over to Arthur.

"Are you ok?"

He glared at me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and helped him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him back to the wagon. I helped him climb up onto the seat then I went onto my side, I grabbed the reins and sped off to camp.

"Dutch! Leopold! Someone, Arthur's been shot!"

Everyone came running as I yelled. Dutch helped Arthur down.

"Son, what happened?"

Dutch helped Arthur sit down.

"Those damn Lemonye Raiders"

Leopold started helping his leg. I decided it was best if I left the situation. That was probably best.

**A few weeks later**

**Arthur Pov**

Micah was going on about this thing with Colm. Both me and Hosea thought it was a bad idea. But of course Dutch wouldn't listen. Se we were off, going to talk to Colm. Well they were, I was going to watch over them with a sniper in case Colm tries anything.

We split up, I went up on a cliff while they went below.

I dismounted Kota Stubborn as she was, she was a mighty fine horse.

"Alright Colm. You'd better not try anything"

I took out the snipper and got into position.

I watched them for about 10 minutes when I heard footsteps come from behind. I turned around and someone hit me in the face with a gun.

Everything went black


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur's kidnapping

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Love of an Outlaw Arthur's kidnapping.** **Before we start I wanted to apologize for the mistakes of naming Leopold instead of Reverend. I also wanted to note that Arthur does not have TB. For this story Downes doesn't exist. Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

**Arthur Pov**

I woke up in a camp, tied up. My vision was blurry. I needed to get away so I tried crawling away.

Next thing I knew, I was kicked and turned onto my back.

They pointed a gun at me and shot. I moaned in pain.

"You dead yet?"

I rolled over

"Not yet"

And black once again.

Next time I woke I was sprawled on the back of a horse.

I heard neighing and grunting as people yelled.

"What's wrong with that damn horse!"

Kota putting up a fight as always. I smiled as I fell back into darkness.

I woke again, this time I was tied upside down.

I looked around and found a tiny scalpel. I would need to swing to get it.

I was about to when I heard the door open and footsteps.

Colm.

"I'd never thought I'd have Dutch's best gun, tied up"

"What do you want Colm"

"I want you to work for me. You'd get a lot more money with me"

Money, money, money all this man cares about.

"It's not about the money"

His face turned serious.

"Fine, stay here and die"

He turned and went back up the stairs.

Now was my chance.

I started swinging and eventually I got hold of the scalpel and cut my self down.

I had to do what I could for this bullet hole.

So I did

**(Hey, I don't remember exactly what he did to fix it)**

I slowly walked up the stairs.

Damn... they actually managed to get Kota here.

Ok... I'm gonna need to sneak..

I looked around and quickly ran over to a little shack.

That's where I found my things. I put my satchel on, belt and holsters.

I put my pistols in their holsters and my rifles on my back.

Now I need to get to Kota. This one wouldn't be as easy

So I took out my throwing knifes and aimed. One down 4 more to go.

This time I went in with my gun.

Shot one and they all started shooting.

I quickly shot the others. My vision still a bit blurry.

I ran to Kota and mounted.

"Let's go girl"

She grunted and took off.

We went past a few more which I shot before I got too dizzy and started blacking out.

"Take us home, girl"

I quietly whispered in Kota's ear.

She grunted acknowledging what I had said.

And everything went black. Again

**Sadie Pov**

I was convinced something happened to Arthur and that we needed to go look for him. But Dutch kepted saying he was probably camping out somewhere else tonight.

I still wasn't convinced so I walked over to Bob. When I heard hooves clopping towards camp.

It was Kota with a passed out Arthur.

"Arthur!! Everyone come help!"

I ran up to Arthur and tried to get him down. But Kita was too tall.

To my surprise Kota layed down so I could get Arthur off.

Which I did. His eyes fluttered open, he was caughing.

His eyes shut again. His breathing getting slower.

Reverend walked over.

"We need to get him to his tent"

I nodded trying to lift him. Lenny came over and helped me lift him.

We successfully got him on his cot.

Reverend had said he'd be fine and it may be awhile until he wakes up.

So I sat with him.

I'd sit with him till the very end.

That worried me, I just lost Jake and now... I think I found another man who I loved just as much, maybe a little more.

I looked around his tent. Wanting something to read. I saw a book on his side table. I grabbed it and opened it. The first page wrote.

_Got this journal, didn't think I would use it but Hosea got it for me. Him knowing how much I loved to draw._

There was a drawing of a beautiful horse.

Arthur's first journal...

I couldn't help but read it.

I finished. The last few pages leading up to when they went to blackwater.

But what I was most focused on...

He had a kid, a kid named Issac.

He must've lost him before getting this journal. He wrote about him a lot.

He also wrote about this girl Mary.

About how he still loved her and hated that she didn't want anything to do with his livestyle.

There was a letter on his table which I also read.

From Mary, wantin to meet up with him.

Like hell, he's mine.

Woah... calm down Sadie.

I set the letter down and looked at Arthur.

His eyes opening, he tried to sit up but he groaned and layed back down. He turned his head to see me.

"Mrs Adler?"

I nodded.

"Just call me Sadie... and if you must say my last name Miss will do just fine"

He nodded.

"Alright then Miss Adler."


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Morgan?

**Chapter 3: Mrs. Morgan?**

**Enjoy!**

**Arthur Pov**

It's been a few weeks since my incident with Colm.

Dutch has been asking me a whole lot of questions.

He's driving me nuts, I'm glad I can finally leave camp again. I walked over to Kota, giving her a apple before mounting. I was about to leave camp when Miss Adler came running over.

"Arthur! Where you going?"

I looked down at her.

"Getting out of this camp. You want to join?"

She looked around and nodded. I held my arm out to help her mount Kota. Since she still didn't have her own horse.

Bob was Karen's and it seemed she was out.

Sadie grabbed my arm, Kota swayed uneasily.

Sadie wrapped her arms around my waist and I took off to Rhodes.

I was calmly trotting in Rhodes when I heard a faint.

"Arthur! Arthur Morgan!"

I looked around realizing it was a female voice.

Sadie nudged my shoulder and pointed towards the post office. I veered Kota off the main road and over there.

As I got closer I realized it was Mary Linton. I dismounted.

"Hey Mary."

She ran over to me happily and hugged me.

I gently pushed her away a little shocked from the sudden contact.

"How are you Mr. Callahan?"

I rolled my eyes. Now she uses my fake last name.

She glanced at Sadie who was just walking up to me.

"Who are you?"

I was about to introduce Sadie when she did her self.

"Sadie... Mrs. Morgan"

I felt my cheeks get hot.

Did she just say Mrs. Morgan?

Mary looked at me then at Sadie.

"I.. I didn't know you were married... when did you two marry?"

I decided to play along. I knew exactly what she wanted if I read her letter correctly.

"Me and Arthur married about two years ago now. Ain't that right darling"

I looked at Sadie then at Mary.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sorry Mary, I've got things to do with my wife."

She started digging in her bag.

"Wait, I suppose you want this back"

She handed me the ring I gave her years ago and turned away.

Me and Sadie started walking over to Kota.

"You read that letter"

It wasn't a question, I knew she had read it.

She looked away ashamed and nodded.

"Yes... I'm sorry Arthur"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Morgan"

She chuckled.

as did I.

**Short Chapter. Sorry**

**I have another story I need to update.**

**And this one can be on hold for a bit.**

**Some of y'all may have noticed I changed Arthur's horse's name.**

**I figured it was more appropriate the Buell.**

**I'll describe what Kota looks like:**

**She's a white horse with grey dots, about as tall as a shire.**

**You can get her from a bounty in Valentine. If you guys did that side mission, you'd know her.**


	4. Chapter 4: The last fight

**You know how you get the best ideas at the worst possible time? And you fear you'll forget it? Well that happened today during English class, but I very quickly got a piece of paper and wrote it down before I forgot. So, this chapter is basically made up from an idea I had in English.**

**Enjoy!**

**Arthur Pov**It's been a month since my meet up with Mary Linton.

We were now held up in a place called Shady Belle near Saint Denis.

I was seeing some changes in Dutch and I knew this would end badly if I stayed, but I wanted to keep my family safe.

Getting them all out would be a difficult task, but I had to try.

I decided to talk to Dutch about it.

"Dutch! We need to talk"

Dutch looked up from a book he was reading.

"What is it son?"

I looked around and sat on a chair across from him.

"I can't stay Dutch, if we keep going like this it will all end badly. I can't keep my family here."

Dutch slammed his book shut.

"Excuse me?"

I heard footsteps and Micah came striding in.

"Don't trust him Dutch, he only wants to leave because that Sadie girl is making him. Haven't you noticed how sweet he is on her?"

Dutch looked at Micah then back at me.

"You don't believe this rat"

Dutch stood.

"What do you suppose we do, Micah?"

Micah smiled grimly.

"Kill the girl"

I stood almost immediately, reaching for my gun.

"NO!"

Micah grabbed his gun, aiming it at me.

"Calm down Cowpoke"

Arthur aimed his gun as well.

Dutch was looking between the two in shock.

"You're not going to kill Sadie!"

I looked over at the window, I could jump out. Should be simple enough.

I smiled at Micah and gave him a small wave as I ran, jumping out the window.

I heard gunshots as I plummeted to the ground.

I hit and then pure darkness.

**Sadie Pov**I was grabbing food when I heard it.

The gun shots.

I ran to the front of the house to see Arthur on the ground, passed out.

I looked up, must've jumped out the window.

But who would try and shoot him.

Surely not Dutch... right?

Arthur opened his eyes and quickly stood. His pistol out and ready, I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Dutch had his pistols out, this was not looking good.

I took out my gun, this would be a fight and we all knew it.

People started picking sides, Lenny, John, Hosea, Charles, Sean, Kieran, Uncle, Swansan, Pearson, all the girls and Jack sided with Arthur.

Bill, Javier, and Molly sided with Dutch and Micah.

As well as some of Micah's friends who joined when we first got here.

Their chances were pretty slim, but they had very talented shots.

But so did we.

"Arthur, How could you? You are betraying me"

Arthur glared at Dutch.

"You are listening to this fool. I thought we was family Dutch"

Dutch's expression softened.

"We are, son."

Micah looked angry.

"Shoot em!"

His friends started shooting and we had to take cover.

**Arthur Pov**I couldn't believe it. We were fighting, and for what reason.

I was farther in the back, making sure Abigail, John, and Jack could run.

John ran up to fight. The girls hid in the shed, taking Jack with them.

I was hit in the back of the head. I heard John scream my name and somebody yell

"Pinkertons!!"

Ah shit.

I woke up tied to a chair.

Milton facing me.

"What was going on in that precious gang of yours? You guys seemed to be pretty distraught"

I sighed.

"We was fighting.. Dutch.. I'll give you Dutch if you take bounties off the rest of us.. all of us except Micah Bell."

Milton thought about this for a minute.

"I'll give you 2 days, Arthur Morgan. if he's not here within 2 days we'll arrest you all"

I nodded.

"It's a deal"

He cut the ties off and let me go free, I mounted Kita and went to Shady Belle as fast as I could.

I could still hear the gunshots. I rode into camp amd spotted Sadie. She was yelling at Micah.

"Where is he! Where is Arthur!"

There was hurt in her voice. I dismounted and ran up to her.

"Sadie, Let me explain"

She took cover and nodded.

I explained what happened with the pickertons, once I was done she smiled.

"Let's get him. We're going to need a better plan if we're going to make this work"

I nodded.

"I know"

**Would this be considered a cliff hanger?****Maybe. If it is...****HAHA I did a cliffhanger!!**


	5. Chapter 5- Dutch's end

**Hey, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry this upload has taken so long for a while I was just disinterested in writing more to this story. But now I finally have inspiration to write this story again.****Before this story begins I wanted to adress something that one of my reviews had said, I won't say who exactly wrote it but if they're reading this story they know who they are.****"you're telling me the guy who can gun down an entire camp in the blink of an eye was kidnapped?" That's all of the review I'll add. Now to answer that, most of the events in this story happened in the game except for of course chapter 4. That kidnapping was an actual event in the game. The mission is Blessed are the peacemakers and it takes place in chapter 3 of the game. If you don't know that then either you never played the game or hadn't finished it at the time you wrote that review.****Anyways, you'll notice how my writing has improved. I hope it makes the story a bit better.****Enjoy!!******

* * *

**Arthur POV**Me and Sadie had come up with a solid plan to lure Dutch. She nooded at me as I returned my pistol to its place on my belt. Holding my hands up to surrender.

"Dutch, look at us. What are we even fighting over? What's the reason?'

Dutch pauses as does everyone else around him. He slowly lowers his gun. Glancing at Micah then back to me.

"I...I don't know son.. I"

He drops his pistols looking at me ashamed.

"I'm sorry... I did this to all of you. Micah... This is your fault."

Dutch looks at Micah sharply. Picking up his pistols. He goes to walk over to him. Micah quickly pulls a gun at him and shoots him... shoots him again. And shoots him until Ditch is covered in gunshot wounds and lying on the ground. Dead.

He looks up at us, a huge evil grin spread across his smug face. All of us looked at him in horror.

"You're next cowpoke"

He aims his pistols at me. I'm completely frozen, probably from shock.

"You know... Now that I think about it. You were never better then me. Sure you had Dutch's full trust. But not better"

Was... was he jealous of me? He takes on step closer. I managed to grab my pistol, pointing it back at him. He looked ready to shoot me, but as he was about to pull the trigger he was shot, multiple times. We all looked behind us to see Mr. Milton and two other pinkertons.

"Seeing as they're both dead. All of your bounties will be removed. I personally will make sure you get no more bounties that you can't pay off on your own"

He glances at the bodies then swifly leaves. The other two following him. the remainers all look at eachother then joy breaks out.

"We did it Arthur. We're free!"

Bill takes Micah dumping him in the swamp.

Hosea kneels beside Dutch. I walk over to him, noticing him tearing up.

"As happy as I am to not have to live in fear. I wish he could be here to enjoy it with us."

I sigh patting his shoulder.

" I know... but I like to think he gave up his live so we could be happy and enjoy our lives. I mean, he would've shot Micah on the spot if he didn't think we'd get out of our bounties."

Hosea offers a small smile and nods. he stands up.

"Let's get this doofus barried. So we can not only celebrate our freedom. But Dutches live as well. Comeon John help me."

After an hour or so we had Dutch barried. And I was in charge of making his tombstone. Which I'd get to the next day, we all raised a drink for Dutch that night. We all told stories about him. Me and Hodea had the most out of everyone. All in all, we were all going to miss our smart leader.

* * *

It's been over a month since Dutch had passed. We all planned to build on the land we had camp on. Me and John had been working on fixing the main house which we decicded to us it for family gatherings and such. We may be free to live our own lives. But we all intended on living on this land together so that's exactly what we did. Some of the women had found jobs in the city while the rest of us mostly did bounties.

After 5 months we finally were able to move into our own places we had built on our land. Me and Sadie taking the main house. We all voted and everyone insited me and Sadie took it.

Life was good.

* * *

**I know this was short but I'm not sure how to continue it. If anyone has any ideas let me know by pming me or just explaining your idea in the reviews. Thanks! Have a great day/night/afternoon**


End file.
